Serena (Pokémon)
Serena is the Pokemon Trainer for the upcoming games, Pokemon X and Y. According to the anime, she appears to have known Ash Ketchum before and have been childhood friends with him ever since. Serena met Ash from the time they attended Professor Oak's Pokemon summer camp in Pallet Town. During that time, she got lost in the middle of a forest while trying to find her group. Just then, a wild Poliwag jumped out of the bushes and scared her, causing her to fall on the ground and hurt her knee. Scared and upset, she called out for her mother for help. But moments later, someone came out of the bushes calling for Poliwag. It was Ash. He too was wondering through the forest only to be looking for Poliwag. While he was looking for it, he stumbled upon the young and frightened girl. Seeing how incredibly hurt she is, he bandages her knee up with a clean, blue handkerchief. Then he lended her his hand, warning her to not give up til it's over, and helped her stand up on her feet. After that, he escorted her back to the campsite. Ever since their first encounter, Serena developed romantic feelings for him and she kept that handkerchief and as a reminder of the day she first met Ash. Trivia Gallery Serena.png|Serena's first look Serena's Endearing Smile.jpg|Serena's happy after Ash remembers her during the summer camp. Ash rescuing Serena.jpg Young Serena lost.png Serena's Tears.jpg Ash and Serena.jpg Special moment.jpg Serena longing to reunite with Ash.png Serena and Clemont.jpg|Serena with Clemont Serena, Ash, and Pikachu.jpg|Serena give Ash his blue handkerchief back after meet up with him Serena's Wink.jpg|Serena wink her eye to Ash as thanks for helping her out from childhood days Serena's Scared.jpg Ash and Serena's 1st meet.jpg Ash guilde Serena.jpg Ash bandage Serena.jpg Serena, Bonnie, & Professor Sycamore Kidnapped.jpg Bonnie Clemont Serena hypnotized.jpg Ash's Friends Free.png Serena Worried About Ash.jpg|Serena showing her deep concern for Ash She sees him.jpg|There he is! It's Ash! Serena Admiring Photo.jpg|Serena admiring her photo with her and Ash Serena's Directions.jpg|Serena showing Ash and her friends how to get to Cyllage City with her map Serena Bonnie Play Charades.jpg Serena and Ash's eating.jpg Clemont with Serena and Bonnie.jpg Clemont with Ash, Serena, and Bonnie.jpeg Serena's Shocked.jpg|Serena is shocking after Ash and her friends idea to camp tonight Serena's warm smile.jpg|Serena was so proud of Ash's hard work for Rhyhorn. Serena's blush.jpg|Serena feeling blush as Ash eating cookies that she baked for him as a reward for hard work and saving her as kids SereSato-bag.jpg|Serena returns Ash's backpack to Ash. Clemont and his Group.jpeg Clemont, Serena, and Chespin.jpg Ash's Remember.jpg Serena Being Attacked By Swirlix.jpg Serena's little worried.jpg Serena's Paused.jpg|Serena paused before Rhyhorn give her slip during practice for Ash. Serena's Relief.jpg|Serena feeling relief after Clemont tell her that he has an extra sleeping bag so she can sleep with Bonnie Ash_and_Serena_trying_to_reach_each_other.jpg|Serena trying to reach Ash's hand Ash_jumping_towards_Serena.jpg|Serena reaching out her hand as Ash jumps towards her Serena_saving_Ash.jpg|Serena saving Ash from the Reflection Cave Serena_pulling_Ash_to_safety.jpg|Serena pulling Ash to safety Ash_and_Serena_holding_on_to_each_other.jpg|Serena holding Ash's hand with all her might Ash and Pikachu stuck on the other side.jpg Younger Serena.jpg|Serena holding on Ash's hand as he gives her a lift in childhood memories Serena's Suspicious.jpg|Serena has a strange feeling about the boy during Garchomp News Serena's Gasped.jpg|Serena was shocked after Ash jumped off the Tower to save Pikachu Serena feeling Relief.jpg|Serena feeling relief after Garchomp was calm and Lumiose City was safe thx to Ash Serena's Paused 2.jpg|Serena was paused and she discover that boy was Ash Ketchum who met when they younger Title_Card_XY_Serena.png|XY Title Card segment focuses on Serena. Ash_grabbing_Serena_as_she_falls.png|Serena being grabbed by Ash while she's falling Ash_are_you_ok?.jpg|Serena asking Ash if he is ok Serena_getting_water_for_Ash.jpg|Serena getting water for Ash's foot Serena_tending_Ash's_foot_sprain.jpg|Serena nursing Ash's foot sprain Ash_and_Serena_moment.jpg Ash_and_Serena_moment_2.jpg XY Serena.png|Serena in X and Y game artwork Ash, Pikachu, and Serena.jpg Ash and Serena's worried.jpg Serena's Paused 3.jpg Serena's bummer.jpg|Serena feel bummer that Ash doesn't remember her in "Battling on Thin Ice" Clemont's bummer with Ash and Serena.jpg Serena's Endearing Grin.jpg Clemont with Serena and Miette.jpg Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.jpg Bonnie and Serena's Shocked.jpg Serena's Upset.jpg Serena and Fennekin.jpg|Serena say thx to Ash for stop the machine, but she got soot and so does Fennekin Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuit.png|Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuits Serena's Kindly Grin.jpg|Serena's smile as shown Ash and friends for their Pokevision Serena's Exciting.jpg Serena smile to Ash.jpg Serena's Sad.jpg Serena's Smiling.jpg Serena's Brushing with Ash and Bonnie.jpg Serena Paused.jpg Serena and Ash.jpg Serena Paused 2.jpg Serena and Ash 2.jpg Ash and Serena fixing.jpg|Ash and Serena fixing Clemont's tent after Chespin messed up. Serena's Concern.jpg|Serena concern after she and Ash fall off the cliff Serena's warm smile to Ash.jpg Serena's Endearing Grin 2.jpg Serena's Winked.jpg|Serena winked her eye after happily accepted to join Ash and friends Ash and Serena 2.jpg Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena.jpg Serena give gift to Ash.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date (2).jpg External links *Serena Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Life Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Role Models Category:Fashion Lovers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Child Lovers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Pure of heart Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Villain's Crush Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Humans Category:Neatfreaks Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Artistic Heroes